Gemini
Gemini (ジェミニ, Jemini, "Bliźnięta) lub Gemi i Mini to dwójka Gwiezdnych Duchów, należących do 12 Kluczy Zodiaku. Ich właścicielką jest Lucy Heartfilia. Posiadają one zdolność do przejmowania umiejętności i zachowań innych osób. Wygląd Gemini są dwoma bliźniaczymi pojedynczymi Gwiezdnymi Duchami. Wyglądają jak mali kosmici, których ciała są w kolorze niebieskim oraz posiadają po dwie małe antenki na głowach. Mają czarne okrągłe oczy. Oboje noszą szorty. Gemi ma kształt ust "^", natomiast Mini odwrotnie, "v". Gemi posiada szarfę przechodzącą od lewego ramienia do prawej strony pasa, a Mini od prawego ramienia do lewej strony swojego pasa. Gemi nosi czarne szorty, natomiast Mini pomarańczowe. thumb|left|200px|Nowy wygląd Gemini Podczas walki Lucy przeciwko Flare Coronie, Gemini pojawiają się w nowym stroju, co może być spowodowane siedmioletnią przerwą w ich przywoływaniu. Teraz oboje noszą białe pasy do szortów.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 272, strona 9 Osobowość Gemi i Mini są bardzo radosnymi Gwiezdnymi Duchami. Podczas oczekiwania na rozkazy swojej właścicielki, tańczą i robią zabawne, słodkie pozy. Nie wydają się być nieśmiali oraz nie mają problemów z pokazywaniem "swoich" piersi przeciwnikowi (będąc przekształconymi w Lucy). Ponadto wydają się mieć dobre serce, ponieważ kiedy Lucy nie była w stanie używać Magii po walce z Angel, oni przyszli do niej i chętnie pomogli. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis thumb|left|200px|Gemini jako Lucy atakują... Lucy! Gemini pojawiają się najpierw w bazie Blue Pegasus i postanawiają pozbyć się kilku członków Drużyny Światła. Przemieniają się w Ichiyę, po czym ujawniają się Jurze i jego także atakują.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 133, strony 15-20 Później zostają wezwane przez Angel do walki z Drużyną Światła, po czym atakują Lucy Heartfilię i Graya Fullbustera, wprowadzając zamieszanie.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 134, strony 6-14 thumb|right|200px|Gemini eksponują piersi Lucy Później udają prawdziwego Graya i obezwładniają Natsu przez zaciągnięcie go na tratwę, co powoduje u niego nawrót choroby lokomocyjnej. Kiedy mają już wykończyć konającego Smoczego Zabójcę, Lucy powstrzymuje ich atak za pomocą strzał Sagittariusa. Następnie zamrażają Happy'iego, który stara się pomóc Natsu. Później próbują zaatakować Lucy, jednak ich atak zostaje zatrzymany przez tarczę Hibikiego. Po pobraniu informacji ze wspomnień Graya o Hibikim, Gemini przyjmują postać Lucy i wykorzystują słabość Lates'a do kobiet, pokazując piersi Lucy, ku przerażeniu prawdziwej Heartfilii.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 143, strony 2-9 thumb|left|200px|Gemini w postaci Lucy uwodzą Taurusa Gemini z umiejętnościami Lucy, karzą Strzelcowi atakować Hibikiego. Prawdziwa Lucy zamyka bramę Sagittariusa siłą, jednak Bliźnięta ponownie go wzywają. Kiedy Lucy ponownie stara się zamknąć bramę za pomocą siły, okazuje się, że nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ to nie ona wezwała Strzelca, a Gemini, dlatego tylko oni mogą go odesłać. Następnie pojawia się Angel i wyzywa Lucy na pojedynek.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 143, strony 9-13 thumb|200px|Gemini powstrzymują się od ataku i płaczą z miłości Lucy do Gwiezdnych Duchów Gemini zostają później wezwane, dzierżąc w ręku Caelum. Uwodzą Taurusa, prowadząc tym do jego porażki, a następnie zamierzają zaatakować Lucy, której wyczerpała się moc przez nadmierne otwieranie bram. Kiedy mają zadać ostateczny cios, Gemini widzą obraz wspomnień Lucy i nie mogą przejść do ataku z powodu tego, że wiedzą, iż Heartfilia naprawdę kocha Gwiezdne Duchy. Przez swoją frustrację zostają odesłane z powrotem do swojego świata przez Angel.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 144, strony 8-14 thumb|left|200px|Gemini pomagają Lucy Później, przy trzeciej Lacrimie w Nirwanie, Lucy ujawnia Happy'iemu, że nie ma magicznej mocy, jednak zamierza walczyć do samego końca. Następnie jednak Gemini przychodzą na ratunek Lucy, niszcząc na czas trzecią Lacrimę.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 160, strony 5-7 Robią to za pomocą wezwania bramy Taurusa, który niszczy Lacrimę w tym samym czasie co Erza, Gray, Natsu, Ichiya i Wendy.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 161, strony 13-14 Następnie Angel zostaje aresztowana, łamiąc tym swoje kontrakty z duchami. Gemini wraz ze Scorpio i Aries odnajdują Lucy i chcą z nią zawrzeć nowy kontrakt.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 165, strony 5-6 Saga Edolas thumb|right|200px|Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley i Gemini zamienieni w Lucy Gemini odgrywają dużą rolę w planie Lucy, który ma na celu uzyskać informacje od Fausta. Nie będą oni go przesłuchiwać, ponieważ Lucy ma nadzieję, że Gemini będą w stanie przekształcić się w niego i zebrać potrzebne informacje dzięki jego wspomnieniom.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 175, strony 4-6 Zanim jednak plan zostaje wcielony w życie, cała grupa zostaje złapana. W anime, kiedy ziemska Lucy, jak i Lucy Ashley są w ręczniku, Lucy wykorzystuje Gemini, aby pokazać Natsu i Happy'emu trzy Lucy naraz. Smoczy zabójca myśli nad grą w "Która jest prawdziwa?", jednak wszystkie Lucy nie są szczęśliwe jego sugestią. Do tej pory Gemini noszą te same ubrania Lucy, które miała podczas ich pierwszej przemiany w nią.Fairy Tail anime: Odcinek 81 Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Gemini świętują wraz z innymi duchami powrót swojej właścicielki po siedmioletniej przerwie spowodowanej incydentem na Wyspie Tenrō. Zostali ściągnięci do Świata Gwiezdnych Duchów dzięki podstępowi Virgo. Podczas uroczystości, Carla i Happy napotykają tłum Nikor. Gemini wyjaśniają im, że gatunek Plue jest bardzo popularnym typem Gwiezdnych Duchów w tym świecie. Po uroczystości obserwują wraz z resztą, jak Lucy i jej przyjaciele wracają na Ziemię.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 262, strony 8-18 thumb|left|200px|Gemini uwalniają Lucy Podczas walki z Flare Coroną, Lucy wzywa Gemini, nie trzymając nawet ich klucza w ręce. Po wezwaniu od razu rozdzierają włosy Flare, którymi związała ich właścicielkę i uderzają ją swoimi ciałami. Następnie przekształcają się w Lucy (która jest w samym ręczniku, co wzbudza zachwyt męskiej części publiczności, a samego Vijeetera pobudza do tańca) i razem ze swoją właścicielką rzucają Uranometrię, rzekomo kończąc walkę, jednak zaklęcie zostaje rozproszone przez Obrę.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 272, strony 10-17 Magia i Umiejętności Gemini_beats_Jura.jpg|Transformacja w Ichiyę Gray_beats_gray.jpg|Transformacja w Graya Lucy beaten by Lucy.jpg|Transformacja w Lucy Lucy's Gemini Star Dress and Marin copied.png|Transformacja w Marina Hollow'a Magia Kopiowania: Gemini mają zdolność do bezbłędnego przemieniania się w każdego, z kim mają kontakt. Dzięki tej umiejętności, Bliźnięta bardzo dobrze nadają się do zadań infiltracji i zbierania informacji/wyszukiwania.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 133, strony 18-19 Po transformacji, Gemini mają dostęp do wiedzy, magii, a nawet ostatnich wspomnień przekształconej osoby (nie mają jednak informacji o myślach, które pojawiły się w głowie celu po transformacji).Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 143, strona 13 Kiedy przywołują pewne wspomnienia, wymieniają po kolei wspomnienia, aż znajdą właściwe; ilość informacji, do których mają dostęp jest oczywiście ograniczona w przeciwieństwie do wiedzy, jaką posiada oryginał i nic poza tym.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 143, strona 8 Gemini mogą jednak utrzymać swoją transformację tylko przez pięć minut i muszą dotykać osoby, w którą chcą się przemienić. Maksymalnie mogą zachować zdolność do przekształcania się w dwie osoby, a dodatkowe przekształcenie wymaga zapomnienia o starszej transformacji.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 175, strony 5-6 Gemini mogą przekształcić się w pobliżu celu, bez dotykania go, jednak musieli mieć oni wcześniejszy kontakt, w którym mogliby się w niego przemienić.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 272, strony 11 *'Naśladowanie Ichiyi': Jako Ichiya, Gemini mogą używać jego Magii Perfum. Mają też dostęp do jego zdemoralizowanych myśli.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 133, strony 16-18 *'Naśladowanie Lucy': Jako Lucy, Gemini używają jej bata jako broni.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 134, strona 10 Mogą wezwać inne duchy i kontrolować duchy, które zostały wezwane przez prawdziwą Lucy. Mogą rozpraszać męskich zboczonych przeciwników, za pomocą jej kobiecych wdzięków.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 143, strona 9-12 Podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Lucy łączy swoją magiczną moc z Gemini przemienionymi w nią samą, aby podwoić swoją magiczną moc i rzucić Uranometrię. Zaklęcie to jednak zostało rozproszone przez innego maga, zanim jego skutki mogły być widoczne.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 272, strony 11-16 *'Naśladowanie Graya': Jako Gray, Gemini mogą korzystać z jego Lodowego Tworzenia na tym samym poziomie, co magia oryginalnego Graya.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 143, strony 4-6 Lewitacja: Gemi i Mini mogą chodzić po ziemi, jak i unosić się w powietrzu.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 143, strona 12 Ta umiejętność pozwala również Gemini na silny i szybki atak ich ciałami, które otacza magiczna aura.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 272, strona 10 Nieśmiertelność: Jako Gwiezdne Duchy, Gemi i Mini nie mogą umrzeć, chyba, że w jakiś sposób są zmuszone do długiego przebywania w świecie ludzi kosztem własnej Magii.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 144, strona 7 Występy w innych Mediach Gry Wideo Gemini pojawiają się jako wsparcie w grze DS Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Główne Walki *[[Drużyna Światła kontra Oración Seis|Drużyna Światła kontra Oración Seis (właścicielka)]] = WYGRANA *[[Lucy Heartfilia kontra Angel|Lucy Heartfilia kontra Angel (właścicielka)]] = PRZEGRANA *[[Lucy Heartfilia kontra Flare Corona|Lucy Heartfilia (właścicielka) kontra Flare Corona]] =''' PRZEGRANA''' Ciekawostki *Przed ich należytym pojawieniem się w Rozdziale 133, Gemini pojawiali się dwukrotnie na okładkach Rozdziału 98 i Rozdziału 122.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 98, Okładka Rozdziału''Fairy Tail'' manga: Rozdział 122, Okładka Rozdziału *Co ciekawe, Gemini są jedynymi Gwiezdnymi Duchami, które mogą przywoływać inne duchy.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 143, strona 11 *W Rozdziale 165, podczas gdy Lucy zawiera kontrakt z duchami, Gemi i Mini mają szarfy ułożone tak samo, które przechodzą przez ich lewe ramiona do prawego biodra, jednak zostaje to naprawione w następnym obrazku poniżej.Fairy Tail manga: Rozdział 165, strona 5 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gwiezdny Duch Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magiczne Istoty Kategoria:Gwiezdne Duchy